Beastboy
by ChristinaWolff11
Summary: High class, middle class and low class. People living in the old times in a southern town. There is romance, scandals, humor Crossing all the borders of law. My first AU. R&R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Teen Titans.

Chapter one: Illegal Gambling.

"Nah come on Rachel, ya gotta see that boy 'resting 'em gators. He is sure building up sum reputation for him." Kori said in her most southern folk dialog she had. The fiery head young woman was from high class but unlike her sister she just wanted to be ordinary.

"Slow down Kori. Your Father said you should not speak like this. And where are you running off to? Is that not the way to down town?" The dark haired lass said as she tried to pry her hand from Kori. "Oh Rachel, if we do always like our daddies tell us to do, then I would have never had any fun and you would have then been married off to that snobbish boy Adonis, now wouldn't ya?" Kori asked as she came to an abrupt stop looking at her friend.

"Yes. You are right but still... We both still have a family name to up hold. Can't have the Roth's and Anders' be seen at an absurd gambling affair like alligator wrestling. My father will have my hide tanned." Rachel said as she sighed deeply looking at her friend's big green emeralds. Kori stared at her emotionless for a while she studied Rachel.

Rachel wore her polished black shoes and a medium length checkered grey dress and white stockings, and her hair was tied up in a bun. Kori sighed and looked around them for a certain store. Kori's eyes light up and she yanked Rachel into a small shop.

Once again in the streets the girls looked more like the crowd. Kori had a short tear up jeans with a tight, too tight, checkered shirt with a knot in the middle showing off her flat toned stomach. Kori whipped her long loose hair back and winked at her friend. Rachel smacked her own face hopelessly and groaned.

Rachel HAD to wear tight jeans and she had a red blouse shirt on with her medium length hair loose as well. "My father is so, going to have my behind for this." Rachel whispered from behind her hand. "Oh and one other thing, Miss Roth. None of your fancy dialog now eh. You gotta fit in nicely." Kori said as she un-tucked Rachel's shirt. Rachel pushed her hands away trying to keep some of her dignity.

"Fine, I'll tone down. Now who is this boy?" Rachel asked the red head. Kori gasp and grabbed her hand again. "Oh my we're gonna be late! I completely forgot." Kori shouted as they ran to the swamp lake, far out from the down town. As the class ranks would put it, the lowest class.

The crowd was cheering and beer was flowing form one person to another. "Place your bets people as the Beastboy is 'bout to wrestle this here ugly gator." An overweight and bold man shouted above the crowd. People shouted and placed their bets. Kori dragged Rachel with her to the front of the crowd till against the wooden railings.

"Whow there feisty lady, you gotta place your bet if you wanna have a front row seat." The man said as sweat was dripping from his red face. By the smell of it he had a fair amount of beer. "Okay then, I'll place five dollar that the Beastboy will win." Kori said and looked for her money. Rachel grab hold on her hand. "Kori, no." She whispered. Kori just smiled and winked at her as she gave the man her bet.

"Alright then. Bets close going once." A few more people shouted their bets. "Going twice." The crowd calmed down. "Going… Going… Gone. Scoundrels and scumbags I give you Beastboy!" The man shouted on the top of his lungs. And once again the crowd cheered. A short guy jumped over the fence between Kori and Rachel. He wore a green suit of _something_. Rachel curled her upper lip in disgust. But he seemed somewhat familiar she just isn't sure from where.

Beastboy gave a roar that actually did sounded like an animal and it gave Rachel a slight fright. "This here gator is going down!" He shouted with a gruff voice. Beastboy was circling around the alligator pestering it.

Large teeth was snapping at him and he jerked back a little. Then the alligator darted to the boy and then the boy jumped on his back. With blessed agility Beastboy placed an arm under the jaws of death and hooked it with his other arm. The alligator hissed and then started to tumble and twist.

The was a few gasps, _'oh's'_ and _'ah's'_ then it became very quiet and the water stilled. The crowd gotten silent too. The alligator wiggled his body with Beastboy still underwater. Rachel grabbed Kori's hand out of fear for the guy. Blond hair dipped with the green slime of the swamp-like water reappeared and he let go of the alligator's snout with a splash in the water. Once released the alligator hissed and swim back into the deeper swamp. Beastboy howled in triumph.

People cheered and everyone had to either pay up or had the joy of getting three times more than they betted. "Wasn't that fantastic?" Kori asked as she took her money from the big man. "It is complete idiocy but the boy does have some skill." Rachel said as they walked away from the crowd. "He looks somewhat familiar to me." Kori said with a finger to her chin

The sirens went off and the whole crowd started to scram in many directions. The law always knew when to interrupt an illegal gambling spot. Kori and Rachel hastily ran between the fenceless houses on their way home.

The next morning at breakfast Rachel's mind was with Beastboy. Who is he? And why does he look so familiar. "Rachel?" Trigon's angry voice shocked her out of her thoughts. "Sorry, Father. Please say that again." Rachel said quickly. Trigon growled and took a deep breath in.

"Rachel. I wonder sometimes about you. I asked if you will be alright for the next two weeks. Mynhardt Anders and I will be out of town to do some things for business and so forth. I need to get some of the new race horses and he is going to pick up his daughter Commander." Trigon ponder on the name for a while. "What an odd name for a child, a woman?" He asked out loud.

"Yes Father, I will be good on my own. Besides I will visit Kori from time to time as well." Rachel said and she continued with her meal. Trigon nodded sharply and took the paper in his hands and started to read.

After her breakfast Rachel decided to go to the stables and maybe go for a ride on Jessie. One of the benefits of being the daughter of the racetrack owner, always have the best horses in the stable. That wasn't all her father owned, he also planned on having a game and wildlife reserve. He already had one of the biggest cattle farms on his land.

Which is why he and the owner of Stone's butcher were such great friends, and with his sheep herds made him the biggest wool supplier (and occasionally leather) of the Anders' tailors. Not to mention having a lot of money makes you good friends with the banker, Bruce Wayne. Yes, they were wealthy and highly respected.

The stable floor was wet and covered in water and soap. Rachel sighed. Which meant that she was going to have to wait a while because the stable guys had to clean it today and the horses would be still wet by now. She walked around to the training ground. In the middle of the ring was Jessie. Her Indian beauty and the blond boy washing her.

Rachel climb on the fence and took a seat as she watched the boy. The boy was a half-breed of one of the native woman and the town's late sheriff. And now he lives on her father's land with some of the other people who also work for Trigon Roth. Rachel smiled at the thought she just had. This boy worked here for two years now and all she knows about him is his name and his job.

"No! No! No! Jessie." He playfully shouted as Jessie dried her mane leaving the boy soaked wet. "Ahw come on! I have a whole day's of work ahead of me in these clothes." He said to the horse. Jessie just neighs in response and prance around with arrogance.

"Then why start with the outfit when you know you would be washing the horses." Rachel asked him from where she sat. He looked at her surprise only noticing her now. "Miss Roth. How is milady on 'tis fine morning?" He asked as he bowed for her. Rachel rolled her eyes, she forgot the third thing, and he was quite a charmer.

"Morning Logan, I am quiet well this morning just disappointed that I will not be riding Jessie for this morning." Rachel greeted him. Gar ruffled his hair dry and tried to rake it better. It didn't help.

"Miss Roth. I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime with me. Maybe this Saturday?" Gar asked her waggling his eyebrows at her. She just raised her on brow up and a small hopeless but polite smile. Gar's shoulders dropped and dramatically sighed and turned to Jessie. "How 'bout you?" Jessie snorted at him and shook her head. "Nope, just like your owner." Gar said and he picked up the bucket of water.

"And exactly what do you mean by that?" Rachel asked him. This was their longest chat they ever had and she found it pleasant in a strange way. Usually she just got her horse and ride with her for a while or she would just go and practice her ballet or piano.

Garfield dumped the water out and took off his shirt. Rachel caught herself in the act and focused on Jessie quickly. He wringed out the water and hanged it over the fence. "Well Miss Roth-" "Call me Rachel." She interrupted. Why she told him it was alright that he could call her by her first name was beyond her.

"-Miss Rachel. Call me Gar." He smiled a debonair smile at her. "Jessie is one of a kind. She is beautiful, elegant and a hint of rebel in her, she knows she deserve the best but don't know that she actually deserves more. Shy and hidden at first but once she let you to get closer she can be real arrogant but she has this special-ness in her that makes everything she does – fine." He explained as he looked at Jessie.

Rachel wasn't sure if he was still comparing the horse to her owner or just describing Jessie's personality. So she just nodded her head. "Well, Miss Rachel I best be off now. Have a nice morning." Garfield said and let Jessie join with the other horses.

A distant squeal of delight could have been heard from where Rachel sat. Kori came up from behind and she rested her arms next to Rachel. "Oh. My. God!" The redhead said as stared in front of her far in fresh memory. Rachel's corner of her lips twitched slightly at her friend's admiration.

"Morning to you too Kori." The Goth greeted looking down to her friend. "I didn't know the Logan boy had 'that' hidden under all that musky sweat, hardworking torn up old clothes. Really makes me missing my Richard." Kori sighed.

"Speaking of which, when is he coming back from the army?" Rachel asked as she elegantly climbs down from the fence standing next Kori. "Oh, I don't know. I got a letter of him last week. He says that he might be here by winter." Kori replied and they walked off to where she left her horse.

After a few days Rachel grew found of her occasion banter with the young man working with the animals. Raven was sitting on the circular table outside the coffee table when she saw her father's cars and animal trailers driving past and he waved at her and Kori.

Trailing behind was Mynhard and Commander on their way. Commander waved smugly at them. "Argh." Kori groaned as she rolled her eyes and looked at Rachel hopelessly. "You seem delighted that your sister is back." Rachel said with hint of amusement looking at her friend's reaction. "Spare me the sarcasm, Rachel. She drives me insane. You know she is after Adonis?" Kori grumbled as stared at her tea.

"By all means she can have him." Rachel said stood up from the table. Kori followed her outside. Garfield saw the ladies exiting from the café and bid Victor goodbye and rushed to the chariot waiting for the girls. "On your way back then miss Rachel and miss Kori?" he asked as they approach. "Why yes Gar. You weren't in the middle of something were you?" Kori asked as she pointed to Victor and waved to him. "Good Day! Oh Miss Rachel." Victor came out with a paper bag in his hand. "Happy birthday girl." The tall African American handed the bag over to her. "Victor I am no longer a girl." She answered him in a flat tone but had a smile on her face.

"Oh yes I have forgotten in that case then, watch out for becoming a Spencer." He said grinning at his wit while Kori laughed. Rachel could feel her embarrassment. "What do find so amusing Kori, last time I checked you too are still unwed." Rachel scowled at her friend. 'Richard and I will be engaged by the time he comes back so I will be saved. You on the other hand might end the feisty old maid of the town." Kori giggled.

Gar looked at her concerned once Rachel caught his sympathetic gaze she snapped herself back up and proud. "Well do pardon me for wanting better than most of the southern farming boys who aren't even well educated enough to know the difference of 'm-e-e-t' and 'm-e-a-t'" Victor ceased with his laughter and looked at his notice board. To his unfortunate luck the word was indeed wrong.

Rachel smiled proudly as Kori doubled her laughter. "Oh don't worry Victor. You culinary skills are for to great for us to worry about your notice board." Rachel said and Victor smiled embarrassed but kind. "I'm still learning but I guess this is what you get when you want to go up against the Queen of literature and cunning sarcasm." With that Victor handed her the bag and she thanked him.

While in the chariot Rachel shared some of her chilly jerky which she accepted with gratitude. "So…" The fire head started with a mischievous tone. Rachel arched a brow to warn her friend to think wisely. Kori was quite for a while and then whispered. "Did you do something shamefully already?" Smiling at her friend's deep blush. "Kori Anders!" Rachel hissed.

Gar heard the whispering, hissing and Kori's bright laughter and tried to strain his ears to listen what they were talking about. "I'm not going to share the jerky anymore." Rachel said withholding the bag form her friend. "O that's not fair! Now you only made me want it more." Kori whined.

"Maybe if you behave…" Rachel caved in. They sat there in silence and Rachel's cheeks cooled down and she enjoyed the sight. Kori leaned closer with a wide smiling spreading across her face. "Did you?" "No!" Rachel shouted and blood rushed to her face again huffing and turned her face away from Kori. "But you want to?" Kori asked with pure excitement. "No." Rachel growled still facing away.

Kori waited patiently because she knows it is not true. She sat back in her right position. Rachel glanced back and saw Kori raising her eyebrows expectantly. "No." Rachel replied but even with all her might she could stop her blush and little smile from growing. Kori humph proudly and let the subject rest.

Gar couldn't hear anything much only something about shamefully and Rachel's objections and Kori's disbelieving voice. And he started thinking that this might involve something of pure scandal for someone with Rachel's stature. Maybe illegal gambling bets…

…...

Something worth continuing? Rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Scandal

People were singing and dancing. There was the live bands playing all sort of music. The town hall was decorated with bright colors of all sorts with a big banner saying "Welcome Back". The army boys were coming home.

The mayor walked up on the stage and the people quite down. The man was on the shorter side, his grey hair and slightly bold head showed his age. He trimmed his mustache and smiled brightly.

"We are all here to welcome home our army men, defending our country. Our sons, husbands, fathers, brothers, fiancé's, boyfriends…" He dragged out the last two and the girls all cheered, including Kory. Rachel just smiled at her friend's reactions.

The mayor chuckled. "Okay men, come on out!" He shouted and the curtains pulled back revealing all the men in their uniforms. The wives cried, the woman squealed and the others cheered. The mayor walked up to Adonis and garbed the young man in a big hug.

Kory jump from her seat and literally, climb over Rachel, the said girl couldn't help laughing as she tried to stay out of harms way. Kory made a beeline for Richard and she jumped on him. He caught her with ease and he held her up in place. She kissed him passionately before he let her back down.

"Welcome home Richard." Rachel greeted the young soldier. Richard 'ahw'ed and almost crushed the said girl in a tight hug. "With all this time you were spending with Kory I am surprised as how you are still so stuck up!" He said jokily and released her. "So am I." Rachel said with a deadpan expression, with which she earned a light shove from the redhead.

Everyone enjoyed the open bar. Richard and Kory where stuck on the dance floor. Victor was also having fun. He was also a soldier but two years ago a mine went off right next to him and he lost part of his left leg and sight in his left eye. They gave him an honorary discharge. He missed his old friends and was happy to see them again.

Victor had to drag Rachel on the floor but with the help of Kory and Richard. Victor held out his hand for young maiden with a big grin on his face. Rachel look at the tree of a man, he wore his old uniform and the little army cap. Rachel on the other hand had on a navy blue dress with a black floral belt and black high heels. She just gave him a soft smile and took his hand.

They were dancing to jazzy music and laughing. Trigon gently tapped Victor's shoulder to ask if he could cut in. Victor nodded and left the two and took off to look for another wall flower to drag on the floor. Rachel slowly took her father's hand and danced with him.

"Rachel-" He was cut short. "Father please, I am not interested in dating the mayor's son. Don't let us go through this again. Please." She said as she looked sadly in her father's eyes. He sighed deeply. His voice was always hard and sounded stern. He was a large man. People in the town either feared him or respected him. His skin was somewhat on the reddish side and his hair was completely white and he had dark eyes. Rachel completely took after her mother.

When her great great grandfather came into this village, they fought for the land. He was a real brute of a man but he had great plans and was a strong leader. Her family basically had build this town to what it is today. Then soon after her grandfather met Mynhard's father in army and the Anders' had moved here. Her father was a hardworking boy always in his father's field and then he had served his country for five years returning as the town's first war hero.

"Okay then. I just want you find a good man who is well set for life. I don't want you to suffer or get anything less than what you deserve." He danced with her until the song ended. "I'll be off-" He saw that Adonis was standing right behind her and the older man smiled halfheartedly. "Just give it a try." He said to her and nodded to Adonis.

Adonis smiled chivalry at Rachel as he held out his hand to the graceful Gothic girl. Rachel had to bite on her tongue not to roll her eyes. None the less she took his hand. And what a dancing feat they put up.

Rachel was turned, spun and flipped in all the directions as they jumped and danced to the up beat jazz music. She and Adonis like Richard and Kory grew up together there was a time she did had a small crush on him. He was a few years older than she was but they were always with their parents going to events and visiting over. However, his father sends him off to a fancy boarding school the same one that Commander was going for the last four year. Then when he came back, he was an arrogant-cocky-egotistical young man thinking he can have any girl he looked at.

After the dance Rachel was heading straight to her table but someone caught her arm. Rachel inwardly whimpered, as she really didn't want to dance again! She was twirled around and grab by her shoulders, she was met with her redhead friend. "Hey Rachel lets go to the 'Bear Claw'!" She said excitedly. Rachel's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Oh no!" She exclaimed almost panicky.

"Yeah come on it would be fun, a couple of the guys are already there." Richard chipped in as he placed a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek, which made her blush. "I don't have the right clothes for that kind of place." The Goth tried to make excuses. "See I knew you would say that so I kinda packed in some clothes for you." The fire head explained. Rachel was stunned again. "What… what if our parents find out?" She tried again.

"Commander goes there so often that she is like the local queen there. My father never found out. Come on." Kory whined. "What if-" Kory quickly chipped in. "What if. What it. What if what? To be old and wise you should be young and stupid. Come on it will be fun. Unless you want Adonis to take you home?" That made the raven haired girl think and she turn to find the arrogant young man dancing with another girl. She looked back at her friend with an expression. "Yes!" Kory jumped and they dashed off to their horse-cart.

Richard drove the cart to the 'Bear Claw' once they were close enough to hangout. They had gotten off with their new drapes on. Rachel was mortified, as she had to change in the cart. She was scared someone would open the door while she was this in her underwear. Kory had on a short black skirt, fish nets and a tight green shirt. Rachel again not to excited with her outfit but she would rather wear this than _that_. She had on a light blue flirty looking one suit short dress and added by her fashion friend a white scarf around her neck tied in a little knot.

They walked past a few of the young soldiers and other people who were talking and dancing outside with the live band, inside the 'Bear Claw' was crowded with people sitting at tables in their groups and an open bar and people serving food.

Much to Rachel's surprise there was a lot of people she knew, Jennifer and Victor, Garth, the Spanish twins, Roy, Artemis, the list could go on and on. "Hey miss Roth." Rachel's eyes went wide as she recognized that voice. She turned again and saw Gar. He was the same height as herself, His hair was ruffled and his blond hair against his skin stick to his face, clearly he's been dancing. He had a green-checkered shirt that showing too much of his chest Rachel cared to admit and baggy off-blue jeans. His dashing smile brought her eyes back to his. "Garfi- hmmf" She glared at him for placing a hand over her mouth. "It's just Gar. Please." He pleaded with an embarrassing smile and apologized.

"Gar!" Kory shouted and she hugged the shorter guy. "Kory! How are you? Who's your boyfriend?" Gar asked as he let her go. "Richard, and this Gar." Kory said as she introduced the boys. "Nice to finally meet you Gar." Richard grinned as he glanced at Rachel with a knowing look. Rachel made a shocked face and quickly recovered with a scowl.

They all got their drinks and sat outside, Victor and his 'friend' joined them as well. "I would never have guess in my life to see you here, Rachel." Jennifer said with a shocked smirk. Rachel rolled her eyes. "You and me both." She said and looked at her redhead friend making out with her boyfriend she rolled her eyes and took a large gulp from her drink. How Kory always seemed to get her to tag along she'll never know.

She did end up dancing with Victor, Richard and a lot with Gar. After a few drinks she was really starting to enjoy her night. After all her stress melted away and after she loosened up a little.

It was getting late and Rachel had lost sight of her friends, she found Gar at the bar paying and she walked over to him. She stumbled a little the last stretch and grabbed hold on the counter to steady herself. "Woah, Rachel, had a little much there?" Gar asked with a grin. She eyed him and regained her composure. "Do you know where Kory is?" "Nope, I haven't. The barman said they already paid the bill. They must have gone…" He said as a matter of fact-ly.

"How am I going to get home?" She asked in a almost panic. "Don't worry, I'll take ya." He offered. Seeing that this was her only option and she had to admit she was too drunk to navigate her way back to the streets she did know she walked out with Gar.

"How did you get here?" She asked him as they walked away from the pub. "I walk." He answered her a little embarrassed. "Walk?" She asked surprised. "Yes, Rachel I walk. I didn't see much in buying a horse, I mean I live in the upper room of your barn. My house and work is the same place. And I go to town when you do. Just sometimes when I do go out, I choose to walk, which isn't often." He explained to her.

Rachel saw they were heading to direction of the swamp and stopped dead in her tracks. Gar saw her hesitation and laughed. "Rachel I won't kill you, this is a short cut I know to your house." He saw her eying him suspiciously. "Trust me." He smiled at her.

Rachel looked at him and his honest smile. She felt like she could. He was a good person in general. She'd seen him working with the animals and Jessie. He was a hard worker. She did notice him and he always talked about interesting subjects when they did talk. She could trust him. They walked through the swamp. They walked quick enough to reach a road she recognized.

"Wow I didn't know I lived so close." She was honestly surprised. "Yeah, most people won't admit it but the swamp is what actually divides the richer farms from the town, which makes sense because the lands closer to the swamp is richer." He said as he kicked a stone in the road.

Rachel didn't know what took over her but she lock hands with the blond boy and laid her head on his shoulder. They were lucky is a warm night because neither of them had warmer options. They talked about many things and Rachel could feel she was falling for this boy, _but she can not._

Gar look at her beautiful face as it glowed in the moonlit night. 'Could you want her more?' He asked himself. He know that this ivory beauty is way out is league and trying to do what his heart already did, is a scandal in the hidden laws of this county.

A half-breed and a Lady.

End of chapter 2


End file.
